Of Sparks and Souls
by Ri Tyler
Summary: "If it's possible, I want that wish to be granted again." A group of young agents from a secret governmental organization have been living a normal life as they're given a whole year off - duty after they fought for the sake of the world. However, it bored them and they start hoping that something extraordinary would happen again. The girl wishes for it once more...
1. Chapter 1 : A New Secret

Ri Tyler Greetings, Readers! This is my first fanfic in this fandom. Please excuse my use of OCs as I came up with this idea for a story, I felt this could be awsome. Without any further discussion, let me disclaim this story!

**"TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**THEREFORE, ****I ONLY OWN**

**THE OCs THE STORY."**

Okay folks, enjoy the show! Please feel free to review.

* * *

_Throughout the history, humans develop new knowledge day by day regarding the world we're living on._

_Some knowledge spread to all of mankind, some are kept in secret by a certain person or group._

_One of them is the fact that the world is divided into millions of dimensions, in which the dimension we live in acts as the main core._

_All of the other dimensions are created through the minds of many people of this dimension who authored many stories we considered fictional._

_The truth is, they aren't as fictive as we thought they are._

_An organization is created to keep that secret from the society and to protect every dimensions from harm including ours._

_The organization is known as_ _Dimensional Task Force and Research Group_ _or for short,_

_Dark Monochrome._

* * *

**Of Sparks and Souls**

**A New Secret**

_Sendagaya district, Shibuya ward, Tokyo, Japan_

In a peaceful neighborhood, a family of 4 is doing their usual activities. Okazaki Tamaki, their daughter who is 15, is currently dragging her younger brother, Yuji out of bed, "Come on, Yujin! Wake up! If we're late, it's all your fault!"

"10 minutes... Onee - chan[1]..." mumbled Yuji who's still half asleep.

"No way I'm gonna' let you sleep for another 10 minutes! You've been like this for over a week!"

"I was up... Playing Sengoku BASARA 3... All night..."

"That's your own problem not mine!" then Tama got an idea, "Hey, I heard that Miyu chan is getting less interested in you. Sooner or later, she'll go for other boys."

The black haired boy snaps his eyes open in shock and grabs her sister's shoulder, "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

At first the black haired girl tries to suppress her laugh, but she just can't hold it any longer, "Ahahahahaha! Of course it's not true! There's no way the sweet Miyu - chan would do something like that!"

On the other hand, her brother sighs audibly in relief, "Yeah, you're right... Yokatta ne..."

"But Miyu - chan will certainly dislike someone who's not punctual." the obsidian eyed girl smirks mischievously.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GOING!" exclaimed the younger sibling as he rushes to the bathroom.

Tama chuckles at the sight, _He hasn't grown a bit... _the girl gets up from the bed and opens the window, _It's been a year, huh? Time sure flies fast... I wonder... If there's any new unexpected thing awaits._ "What will be the next excitement, I wonder?"

* * *

_Dimensional Research Group and Task Force Japan Base, Classified Location_

"Supervisor Hazuki, Sir! We got a situation!" said a man wearing a black uniform, an armband with a "II" on his left arm, and a silver clock badge on his black tie.

"What is it, Agent Satsuki?" the supervisor, Hazuki Kaito stands behind his desk. Beside him is a girl with wavy soft pink hair.

"The UPG detector from Dimension #51 just sent a signal and it appears that something has thrown into the path that leads here."

"Nii - san[2], it could be one from either two warring factions!" said the girl, Hazuki Hikari.

"Tch! Where will the portal gate open?" asked Kaito.

"Sendagaya district, Shibuya. Precisely above Tsubasa Academy, Sir." replied the man named Satsuki Rihito.

"Hikari, contact our agents there!" commanded the supervisor to his sister, who nods and immediately contacts them.

Kaito motions Rihito to follow him outside his office. Both of them reach a room with many monitors on the wall. Rihito goes downstairs where the controllers are placed. "Agents, report your findings!" exclaimed Kaito.

"There is another one joining, Sir! Since the portal gate appears to be unstable, we have difficulties in synchronizing the signals' wavelenght." reported a woman with curly short hair, Nakamura Tomomi.

"Identify it, quick! Any task force available?"

"Squad V and squad III available, Sir!" replied another agent.

"Send them to the location as aid in case it's needed. Cause of the opening, Agent Nakamura?"

"Hold on... Ah, got it! It appears to be a shard of crystal, an unusual one though. It triggered a rip on the space surrounding it, creating an imbalanced portal and sucked in what appeared nearby for a couple of minutes and closed afterwards."

"On the monitor." an image of a stake - like shaped crystal is shown on the largest monitor.

"Wait, isn't that the crystal what we've been searching for all these times?" asked Rihito.

Kaito nods in agreement, "Indeed. That's the organization's long lost treasure, the Star Quartz."

* * *

_School's rooftop, Tsubasa Academy, Sendagaya district, Shibuya ward, Tokyo, Japan_

"Gehhh! I just don't understand why do they make us learn about logarithms! We'll never use them anyway!" whined a dark haired boy, Satoru Jun.

"They say it's for calculating interest. No idea how that'll work out." added his bespectacled friend Hitomi Keita.

"Actually it's quite easy once you understand the tricks in solving the problem. But well... Sometimes we're just unable to think how." said the blond Sato Kairi, struggling with one of the said subject's problems.

"Yeah, especially when they twist it up so hard that I almost can feel my brain is gonna' explode and splatter out from my head!" Hanakuro "Loki" Minoru pulls his unruly hair in frustration and bangs his head onto the table.

"This is so ridiculous. How did they even manage to create such impossible questions?" complained Tsukigami Suzaku, dipping his hand in his messy dark red hair.

"Bloody Hell, why does Uchida - sensei decided to be cruel now by giving us **this** homework!" a brunette boy, Riku Tylore complained.

"I guess we should take a break. We've finished 5 out of 10, that's good enough." commented his twin sister, Rika.

Tama sighs and closes her notebook, "Okay, come on, guys. Forcing yourself working on this will only result in burning heads and melting brains."

A purplish brown haired boy, Sakurai Seto who sits next to her immediately nods, "Agreed! Let's stop before any of those happens."

"Hmm, I wonder... What are the others doing right now?" asked a pigtailed golden blond girl, Hanazono Koyuki.

"Doing what they should do, or what they feel like doing it for some of them. Nothing that'll really happen here on daily basis, of course." answered Tama straightly.

Suzaku gazes at the window, "... One thing for sure, they don't have to do this wicked Math."

The others laugh at his words, "Yeah, right! They are all doing some badass stuffs like usual!" exclaimed Jun.

"Or maybe just living their life like usual, well their life is pretty unusual itself." added Rika.

"You bet! Every once in a while there must be something strange, wicked, or creepy that pops up in front of them!" Loki emphasize his statement with some hand gestures.

The dark purplish brown - haired boy sighs and leans further back on his chair, "Man... I miss those days. Those awesome days when we kicked a lot of butts."

"Meeting a lot of those people we never thought we would ever meet at all in reality, that's the shocking part." Kairi said as he closes his eyes, recalling his memories.

"I only wish they are alright, I miss them so much and I hope they are just fine when we meet again." Koyuki spoke in a wishful tone.

"Argh, you guys made me wish that something amazing happens!" said Keita out loud.

"Like what, Kei?" asked the black haired girl.

"I don't know, the organization suddenly calls us and while we're still receiving the call something appears out of nowhere?"

"Very unlikely, Keita. You know we won't be involved in any missions anytime soon. They won't call us now." stated Jun, placing his hand on Keita's shoulder.

Loki suddenly slaps his own forehead, "Damn! Why did we agree to take a break from that badass job?"

"Because Kaito - san insisted that we took a year - long break since we had worked ourselves really hard enough to prevent the destruction of the universe." replied the brunette girl.

"Man... Just tell him we're doing just fine! We can take any missions he'll give us!" exclaimed her twin brother.

"He insisted, Rikkun. He insisted with his authority as our Supervisor. He was kind enough to give us a break after a tough job. How were we supposed to say no? Although I admit things have been quite boring lately, but I guess this is the best for us."

"Well, for him and not for us. How much longer until we rust with boredom?"

"Hhh... We better go back to the class, guys. It'll start soon." stated Seto, straightening up from his seat.

"What's next?" asked the redhead.

"History." replied his blond friend.

"Neh, good enough."

As they walks to the exit, Kairi notices that Tama is still standing nearby the railings, "Tama, are you coming?"

The said girl immediately turns around, "Ah, yeah just a minute. I'll be there."

"Okay then, don't be late!"

"I definitely won't!" after all of them left, the ponytailed girl gazes back at the sky, _Well... I've wished for that and it was kind of troublesome, and quite selfish considering I injured myself and others in the process. Worrying them and threatening their life as well. Then again, guess they don't really regret it even a bit, huh? Me neither, as the matter of fact. It was the most extraordinary thing that has ever happened in my whole life, after all. If it's possible, I want that wish to be granted again. If not now, we can all wait._"... Yep. I've said it alright. Wonder who'll be transported somewhere or who'll be transported here... Ugh, Aoi hime - sama, I hope I did the right thing." she walks off from the railing after that. Little did she know, her wish will be granted soon.

* * *

"Hmm? Hey, Rika, I thing you got a message or something." remarked Keita as he pointed at her skirt's pocket, a small light flickering from beneath it.

The brown haired girl pays her attention at it. A second later, her brown eyes are the size of a ping - pong ball. She then makes a run to the roof, "Let's go back up there!"

"Wait, what? Why?" asked a confused Loki.

"They called us!"

"What do y-"

"Don't you get it, Loki? It's happening again!" shouted an ecstatic Riku, running after Rika.

"Tama would be really crazy hearing about this!" Kairi follows after his friends.

"You bet! Come on, Koyuki!" exclaimed Seto as he grabs the girl's hand.

"Ah! Wait up!" the pigtailed girl stumbles a bit but manages to prevent a fall.

"Holy cow, my wish came true!" Keita runs with a big grin on his face.

"No, maybe Tama wished for this! It happened before!" like his friend, Jun has the same grin.

"Better start running, Hanakuro. Wipe that dumb look from your face and let's go!" yelled Suzaku at Loki.

After recovering from his initial shock, he starts chasing his fellow classmates, "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Once they reach the door that leads to the rooftop, Riku slams it open and causes Tama who's just a few steps towards it to jump in surprise, "WAA! Oh, guys? What's wrong?"

Still gasping for breath, Rika pulls out from her skirt a silver pocket watch with a clock face image emblazoned on the front, "Tamacchii, I shall present you this." she clicks it open and a holographic figure appears from it.

"HIKARI - SAN?!" Tama and the others, except Rika, shouted in surprise.

_"Hello there! Now before you ask any question, we'll activate the GTF and a barrier wrapping all over your school and around it so whoever that'll appear from the top of you won't make any damage to the property. You won't be affected by the GTF like usual. Be prepared for them and don't let your shock overwhelm you yet, okay?"_ said the girl who is Hazuki Kaito's younger sister, Special Agent Hazuki Hikari.

"Damage? Who'll appear anyway? Some way too powerful dudes?" asked Seto.

_"NO! It's even more than that!"_

"They aren't humans, aren't they?" guessed Kairi.

_"Of course, you'll see! By the way, Nii - san has sent the rest of Squad V and Squad III. Please be safe..."_

"Don't worry, Hikari - san! Send my regards to Kantoku[3]." replied Tama with a very cheerful smile.

"Please tell him to have us back working on missions!" pleaded Jun, followed by his glasses - wearing partner.

"We're getting bored day by day after he said, "No mission for the whole year"!"

The holographic image suddenly changes into a form of a man, _"I'll consider your requests, Special Agent Satoru and Special Agent Hitomi."_

"KANTOKU!" they screamed in surprise yet again.

_"Get ready agents, they're almost here. Activating the GTF now." _in just a glance, all motions stop. The clouds, the people, the vehicles, every single thing in the world stops. Even the wind.

Meanwhile, Rika draws a particular circle with a star in it, opening a whole from which she summoned some weapons and distributes it to her friends, "Time to use them again, guys."

"Thanks, Rikattan." Tama received her katana[4], Mizuno and quickly unshielded it.

"The other agents, Sir?" asked Suzaku to his leader.

_"They're on their way. Can you hold them until they arrive?"_

"Roger, Hazuki - san. Maybe the fight will be over when they arrive." stated Loki.

"Uh, wait... Tama?"

"Yes, Koyuki - chan?"

"How do I say this? We- we're umm..."

"Just speak up, Koyu - tan." urged Rika.

"We're wearing skirts and we're going to fight someone... It's possible that..." After a moment of silence, the boys' became slightly red. Tama and Rika as well, "Uh, well what should we do about it?"

"It's really uncomfortable, right?" the brunette girl said to her blond friend.

"Damn! We're not mahou shoujou[5] who fight with flowing skirts and show their underwear!" Tama flails her arms around with a reddening face.

Kaito coughs a little to ease the awkwardness, "Since you three are capable in far - range type combat, guess it solves the problem."

"Yeah! That does it!" exclaimed Seto, still blushing a bit.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Hazuki - san." his best friend Kairi's cheeks are still pinkish as well.

Suzaku sighs in relief as he leans on the wall. At the touch of the concrete, he feels an immediate vibrations. "Here they are, stand your grounds."

Then a large circle appears in the sky. It slowly forms a vortex in the centre, creating tremors below. Minutes later, something starts to come out from it. Struggling frantically to release itself from the vortex. When it finally manages to get out, the creature is not what the children had in mind.

"What the hell?!"

"It's-!"

A peculiar symbol is seen on the mechanical being's chest. Decepticon.

* * *

Ri Tyler : ...

Tama : ...

Rika : ...

Riku : ... So... Ri - san?

Ri Tyler : Yeah, I'm not really sure what to say. What I'm sure about though, is how crappy this turns out.

Suzaku : Author's block really is monstrous. Pain in the ass.

Tama : Well, you did your best! I mean this is the first chapter. Maybe you can improve it starting from the next one.

Rika : Writing a beginning of a story is quite a pain if you've only got the idea for the later plot.

Ri Tyler : Stilll... This is just... Too crappy... I mean, this is my very first fic in this awesome fandom but it failed like this?

Riku : Just work on the second chapter, if it helps you feel better.

Ri Tyler : Fine, okay Readers. You may give this chapter some flames, I won't even complain. Sorry for not being able to make you enjoy this.

Notes :

[1] Older sister

[2] Older brother

[3] Supervisor

[4] Traditional Japanese sword

[5] Magical Girl (i.e Sailor Moon)


	2. Chapter 2 : Into Another Battle

Ri Tyler : So... Yeah, I decided to continue this. After that seemingly lame opening. Luckily I have my brother helping me with this.

Tama : Yo, Readers! We shall give you some excitement from this chapter and everything is gonna' be sooo badass like before!

Riku : Well, not every single thing, it'll be weird and boring. But when we do get to the ass - kicking part, it's gonna' blow you up!

Ri Tyler : Don't promise them anything! I'm not sure if I can make this fanfic an awesome one like you said!

Rika : Be optimistic Ri - san, I'm sure you've made a good one this time. I'm sure it'll satisfy our dear Readers.

Suzaku : Now that you're trying to build up her self - esteem, I'll do the disclaiming,

**"TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**THEREFORE, I ONLY OWN**

**THE OCs & THE STORY."**

Tama : Alright, let's put this show on the road!

Rika : Enjoy the story and...

Riku : Please don't forget to review!

Suzaku : Never thought I'll say this but, flames are welcomed.

Ri Tyler : I'm Ri Tyler the author, signing off.

_Notes_

"speech" : talking

_speech _: thinking

_"speech" _: flashback / on the other line of communication devices

"speech" : emphasization

"_speech_" : spells / incantations

**"speech****_"_**: foreign language (in this chapter's case, English.)

/_speech/ _: on the other line of comm. device

* * *

**Of Sparks and Souls**

**Into Another Battle**

**"Bloody hell..."**

"Rikkun."

**"Bloody freaking hell..."**

"Rikkun, if you want to freak out, do it later."

The Decepticon himself just landed smoothly on the ground. He observes his surroundings with his glowing red optics and notices something odd. There are no movements, there isn't even any scream. His appearance should enough to trigger panic and fear. Soon he realizes that the ground he stomped didn't even crack, even the building he accidentally clawed at received no damages.

As the team stares at the giant newcomer with anxiety, the door to the rooftops opened. Revealing Yuji with his katana, panting from running fast all the way there, "Don't say anything, Onee - chan. I'm joining you to defeat this guy no matter what."

His sister thinks about his decision for a minute before nodding in approval, "I got no objections. Just prepare yourself and don't get injured at all."

Nano - seconds later, he finally has his head turned towards the rooftops. Where the young agents are standing on.

Okazaki Tamaki grits her teeth as she positions herself in a fighting stance, knowing that danger is close, "Damn it. Ready or not, guys."

**"Ah... The first few of insects, waiting to be destroyed."** the robot smirks as it aims his canons towards them.

With a quick movement, Rika draws her magic circle and immediately chants an incantation, "_Raise a wall all over us, shall it shield us from the foe and let all forces be useless against it..._"

**"DIE, FLESHLINGS!"** shouted the mech, firing his plasma canon. The grin on his face becomes wider in every second.

"_Star Barrier!_" in an instant, multiple magic circles gather around the group and create a dome shielding them from the blast.

That shocks the Cybertronian, **"WHAT THE FRAG?!"**

"SPREAD OUT!"

* * *

Not very far from the battleground, 10 black vans are moving fast towards it. Inside the leading van, a girl with thick wavy ponytail is scowling in annoyance, "Can't you drive faster, Eita?!"

"This is as fast as I can, Runa! Anymore than this I might crash into something!" retorted the burgundy haired boy, Takanashi Eita.

"Unless you can drive, just stop complaining already, Kagamiya." replied another boy with black hair, Ishikawa Kazuki.

"I know I'm a bad driver! You don't need to remind me!" the girl, Kagamiya Runa yells at Kazuki in aggravation. She hates her inability to drive with control. She hates it even more when someone deliberately points it out.

Another girl with twin braids, Sugiyama Haruka along with a middle aged man suddenly bolts to the front and pulls out their shotguns, "We're almost there, everyone. Get your weapons ready." Runa grabs her rifle and Kazuki his submachine gun.

Eita pulls down the communicator to warn the other members of the squad, "Attention all agents, we are approaching the location. Prepare your weapons and get on your positions as soon as we arrive."

"Oh yeah, Kazuki." called the man, Motoharu Akio.

"What is it, Akio - san?" asked Kazuki.

"Don't forget to give the girls' uniforms to Haruka. They really need those."

"..." Kazuki immediately sweatdrops and turns his back on him. The guy always remembers minor details, "Yes, yes I understand that."

* * *

It's been an hour since they tried to take down the enemy and while doing so, they have ran halfway through the district. Kairi jumps to the roof and fires his arrows as fast as he can while Riku is throwing his powered - up daggers. They are almost useless considering the Decepticon's metal armor is really strong, "Darn it! Seto! You think you can struck his joints?"

"It's not like I haven't been trying, Kai! That monster always tries to slap me away everytime I try!" replied Seto, gripping his lance hard.

The blond boy sighs in desperation and tries to shoot 2 destructive arrows with his crossbow at the mechanical giant's chassis. It only scratches the metal a little, "Why the hell is the armor so freaking hard to break?!"

"I'll try to blind him, wish me luck!" Riku jumps down to the ground and begins climbing up to the Cybertronian's body while avoiding every of his attack.

Suzaku clicked his tongue, "Tch, we really are insects to it."

"What do you expect? It is a freakin' giant robot. Don't tell me you know nothing about Transformers." Jun stares at the other boy accusingly.

The response Suzaku gave is only a raise of one of his eyebrow. "Man, you've stayed in this dimension for 2 years and you don't know about the world's famous phenomenon of transforming giant alien robots?!" uttered Keita in surprise.

"He barely ever watches anime or even cartoons. Not to mention he doesn't read comics or manga as well. Totally clueless when it comes to pop culture." commented Loki, making the redhead sending glares to him. Ignoring it, he jumps to the other roof and leaps to the Decepticon's back with his axe.

The alien starts shooting again, forcing them to take cover, **"Why don't you slagging insects just stay put and die?!"**

"Honestly, it's either he's a complete idiot or he's just as desperate as we are." commented the brunette girl while holding her sniper riffle tightly, "And for such a gigantic creature, his head moves even faster than my bullets."

Koyuki gulps down in nervousness, "I can't trap him with my bindings either. He always breaks it down no matter how strong I make it."

"One thing that is way more ridiculous. We can't frost him for crying out loud! His defense is crazy, it's almost like he can break down energy! I mean Koyuki - nee has been trying to bind him with no luck the youngest boy groaned.

"This is where I started to regret my wish a little bit. Rash and the Chevaliers weren't as difficult to defeat as this." Tama herself has activated her power, turning the color of her eyes from black into glowing blue and her pupils becoming white. Droplets of water soon materialize around her. Using her power, Tama transforms the water into a large sharp stake of ice and directs it with her sword towards the robot.

When it hits the Decepticon's chassis, she melts it once more and causes him to turn at her furiously, **"WHY YOU- DISGUSTING FLESHBAG!"**

"You may do the honour, Suzaku!"

"Gladly... Raiton : Tataku hebi no jutsu!" the said boy spins the chain of kusari gama. Sparks of electricity appears around it and he snaps it to the direction of the enemy's chassis, throwing 5 strikes of lightning which look like snakes striking at their prey towards the soaked area.

"HOME RUN!" shouted Loki when the lightning touches the water. But moments later, his wide grin turns into a gaping mouth as soon as he realized what happened.

Instead of being electrocuted, the lightning got absorbed into the body of the 'Con, **"Ahahahaha! Foolish humans, attacking without knowing what I am capable of! I am Lightbolt! I'm created to be capable of absorbing strikes of lightning and creating it into my own energy!"**

"This is so not happening. Someone please tell me that didn't just happen." muttered Yuji with horror apparent on his face.

"GODDAMN IT! WHERE'S THE BACKUP TEAM?!" screamed Riku in frustration.

When Seto stares at a distance, black vans came into view, "There they are! Finally!"

The passengers immediately start shooting as soon as they got off. "Sorry to keep you waiting, guys!" shouted Eita to his fellow agents.

"It's Eita's fault for being a slowpoke!" added Runa, separating herself from her group to get a better aim.

Kazuki joins the others on the roof where he's greeted by Riku, "Kazu! Took you long enough!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We have to be debriefed first, as usual." replied the dark haired boy with an ahoge.

"Good to have you here, we've been trying to defeat this guy for almost an hour." said Kairi.

"That dude has a ridiculously super strong armour. I mean even Kairi's super arrows or Riku's magic daggers can't break into it! My axe, Seto's lance, Jun's gauntlet, Keita's claws, and Yuji's sword can't do much. We can only scratch the paint." informed Loki.

Yuji who just joined the boys nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that sucks. Me and Onee - chan tried to freeze him but his armor is like the automails made in Briggs."

"What's more frustrating is that he absorbs electricity! How much of pain in the ass is that?" uttered Keita, stressed by the fact.

Kazuki gives him a surprised expression, "Wow, that must have pissed Suzaku off a lot."

"More than you think, just look at him." Jun points at Suzaku who repeatedly attacks the robot with his lightning element techniques in raging anger. "You won't like to be near him right now."

"Yep, I can see that."

On the other side of the battle, Haruka hands the uniforms to the girls, which they very grateful to receive. "You have no idea how glad we are to have these." said the obsidian eyed girl while wearing her uniform jacket and pants then putting away her skirt.

"Well, I do. If Akio ji - san didn't remind us about those, you'll be jumping around with your panties visible."

"By the way, Haru - rin. You said there's supposed to be another Cybertronian?" asked the brunette girl.

"Yes, let's pray it's an Autobot or we'll be doomed."

"Can't the base identify them somehow?" questioned the pigtailed girl.

"Apparently they can't, the signal sent from the portal is too unstable. Tomomi - san has been trying to set the wavelength and it's driving her crazy."

Tama hums in understanding, "Anyway, let's get back to business. Beat this down before the other one comes out."

Rika starts shooting her rifle, aiming for the optics with Haruka joining her and Koyuki binding the robot long enough for her friends to attack it. There's something strange with the energy Lightbolt blasts through his cannon though. Inside the energy he shot there's nothing that seems like chakra, which is how Suzaku produces his lightning attacks. If it's not chakra induced energy, so where-

Tama just found an idea, "Haruka! Lend me your communicator!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi has almost run out of arrows. 7 more left. He clicked his tongue and stared angrily at the alien robot, "There must be a weak spot somewhere. There has to be."

"What if there isn't any? Maybe they have decided to create something even more powerful than a regular armor. Those bastard Decepticons." cursed his lance - wielding friend.

"That's impossible! Even though they're evil they're still smart! They won't be wasting resources on one bot unless it's Megatron!" ranted Riku, getting more and more frustrated than before. He starts using his magic, _"Place the heavenly star upon the earth! Ground : Trap!"_

A particular symbol appears beneath Lightbolt and from it, black hands appear to trap his feet. Sadly, it only lasted for a few minutes as the black hands crumbled away. The younger one of the Tylore twins snaps immediately, **"YOU BLOODY WANKER! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, YOU GIT!" **the brunette boy almost jumped off towards the cackling giant if Kazuki didn't stop him.

"Riku, calm down! You're not going to be able to think like this." the young agent said, trying his best to calm his friend down.

The eldest men present, Akio hums as he is thinking of a possibility, "Maybe, there must be something that is covering that armor. Absorbing or blocking or maybe it did both to our attacks so any strike we made didn't cause any significant damage."

"Well, that's possible. But how do we supposed to know if there's really something or not?" asked Suzaku. Then something came into his mind, something that is very unpleasant, "Don't tell me... Don't tell me that's because of him absorbing my lightning."

Everyone just stays silent, they know if they give any response it would result in the redhead to boil in anger. After a few minutes, Akio broke the silence, "Hmm? Wait, I got something." he said as he opens his communication channel, "Sugiyama."

_/"Akio - san! Tama here, can you put your communicator in loudspeaker mode? I'm sure everyone else is listening too, right?"/_

Kairi is the first to respond to that question, "Yep, we are Tama."

_/"Loud and clear."/ _followed Eita.

_/"Is it a plan, Tama?"/ _asked Runa.

_/"I'm not sure if it's effective but I think it'll work._"/

The bearded man takes off his comm. device and puts it in the loudspeaker mode, "Gather around boys!"

/_"Alright, Lightbolt did say he can absorb energy and turns it into his own, right? That's not entirely true and about that barrier, it's his excess energy."_/

"Hold on, excess energy? From the energy he stole?" asked Kazuki with confusion clear in his voice.

/_"The energy he took from Suzakun's lightning is only stored in his system and none of it is used to power his canons. He might not realize it himself."_/ explained Rika.

Yuji quirks an eyebrow, "So what he shot is only either photon or plasma. Have Koyuki - nee confirmed this?"

/_"Yes, I've checked it twice. It almost like if we fill a plastic bag with overflowing water and tie the opening up."_/ replied Koyuki while still checking on Lightbolt's energy.

At the metaphor, Keita's head snapped up, "Ah! I got it now! Lightbolt is able to process natural or unnatural energy like plasma, photon, lightning, or heat, but not energy produced from within one's own body such as chakra because it's too foreign for Cybertronians. The chakra ends up unused in his systems and-"

"It will burst the systems out when it's too much." Seto cut the clawed brass - knuckle wielding boy, "So in order to prevent that, his body turn the overflowing energy into barrier around his body."

Kairi hums as he thinks about a possibility, "If that's so, the barrier won't last long since it's only made from excess energy. When the time comes it will dissolve and he will be more vulnerable for us to attack."

"Or we can just overload him with energy-" suddenly Runa cuts Suzaku's sentence through the comm. device

/"_God, don't say it that way, Tsukigami. Don't scar the innocents and there's Yuji there._"/

"What the hell are you talking about? Anyway, I can overload-"

/_"Please, Suzakun. If you would be so kind, stop saying overload for the sake of Yujin's -especially Yujin's - and everyone else's innocence as well as my recovering one after 9 years listening to Rieka's occasional talk about that kind of stuff."_/ pleaded Rika.

Tama gives her best friend a questioning look before realizing what she meant, "Okay... So what's it gonna be, guys? Wait until the barrier comes off or do what Suzaku said?"

"Well, I have to say it will be more fun to wait until the barrier dissolves." stated Jun with a slight smirk on his face.

/_"Whoa, bad idea. We might run out of ammo by the time it happens. We have to keep shooting anyway."_/ said Eita.

/_"That, or another Cybertronians - that we don't know which faction it belongs to - show up."_/ Haruka's statement surprised the boys.

Loki and Riku glare at Kazuki and Akio, "YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

"Sorry but, you all were already frustrated and seemed ready to do something suicidal so I chose not to tell you guys. Especially you two." Kazuki points at Riku and Suzaku.

"That's a mistake and we apologize. This is not the time for this, though. We can talk about it later." said Akio, reloading his weapon and begins shooting once more.

Kairi stands up to join Akio, "He's right, get back to work, guys."

/_"No, wait! I think I got a better idea! You guys just keep smashing him until I give a signal!"_/ shouted Tama before she shuts down the device due to

"Damn, I never thought it'll be this messed up." said Loki, then he leaps down to struck down one of Lightbolt's leg joints with Riku following him.

On the other hand, Tama and Rika jumps to another roof to get a better angle, "Try your best to shoot the eye, Rikattan. I'll be distracting him to your direction."

"It still won't work if the barrier is still there. Seriously, I don't even know how the bloody hell a robot can turn chakra into barrier." said Rika in a exasperated tone.

"Crazy unexplainable things happen all the time. It's the part of this business." the older Okazaki smirks at the brunette sniper. Then her murderous looking eyes turns blood red with thin circles around each of her shrinking pupils. "Phantom : Enlightenment." Both of her hands emitted golden flame which then enveloping her sword. Afterwards she jumps to Lightbolt's arm, stabbing it so she can hold onto him as she climbs to his helm. With some effort avoiding some "slaps".

The giant gives an evil laugh, **"You should know by now that it's futile, punk."**

**"Think again."** with an wide grin splitting her face, she press the flame to the barrier surrounding the head. As the flame is able to evaporate the excess energy, the barrier slowly becoming thinner and thinner. It's working.

**"You insolent fleshbag. Always overestimating their own strenght while they are absolutely ****_nothing_****." **the Decepticon puts his blaster right in front of Tama and just as the girl moves away, the mech shoots. The impact sent her falling to the ground.

The others frantically attempt to save her, only to fail as Lightbolt shoots at them and laugh at their failure. jumps to the roof where he can be closer to Tama to reach her before she falls down, "TAMAKI!" the archer screamed as he catches her. Risking his life in the process.

"What are you doing?! Kairi, you'll-"

"I'M NOT LOOSING YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE!"

* * *

"Sir! The second portal will open very soon!"

"Estimate the time of the opening and send Squad VI now!"

"I'm afraid it's too late, Sir. The portal will open in 10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

* * *

"Hey, Kairi."

5...

"Yes?"

4...

"I'm sorry..."

3...

The boy simply smiles and plants a kiss on the girl's forehead.

2...

"I regret nothing."

1.

A vortex appears above them.

Delivering a silver mech.

*CRASH*

"You guys alright?"

* * *

Ri Tyler : ...

Tama : Ri - chan?

Ri Tyler : Yeah, lame chapter closing. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if you don't. Ri Tyler the author signing off.

Suzaku : What the hell?!

Rika : Please give us reviews.

Riku : Until the next chapter!


End file.
